Tickle Torture
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: Kōji is confusing. But oh, so ticklish. Set in the ShellNumemon village, episode six, the night of their arrival. Takuya takes it upon himself to lighten Kōji up a bit and faces some VERY unexpected resistance. Takuji, set as if they were teenagers.


**Title: **Tickle Torture  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Kōji is confusing. But oh, so ticklish.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 1150  
**Summary:** Kōji is confusing. But oh, so ticklish. Set in the ShellNumemon village (episode six) the night of their arrival. Takuya takes it upon himself to lighten Kōji up a bit and faces some VERY unexpected resistance. Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**The tiny bit of dialogue in this story from the anime was taken from a badly subbed Japanese version, not the English. Not that it really matters, their original conversation is pretty meaningless...**

**

* * *

**

Takuya lay on his side, fidgeting to try and make himself comfortable on the hard "bed" of leaves that the ShellNumemon had prepared for his group. He'd found himself stuck laying next to Kōji, and was doing his utmost not to turn around and have to look at him.

What was his problem, anyway? Takuya just wanted to be his friend, and in this topsy turvy, screwed up world friends were something of a requirement just to survive.

He dozed off for a moment, and rolled over to the side that he usually slept on at home out of habit. It took him a second to realise, especially in the darkness, that he was now facing Kōji and that the other boy was studying him critically and frowning as though he were a puzzle. His eyes widened as he looked at Kōji and he vaguely wondered at the fact that their positions mirrored each other almost exactly.

Takuya, being who he was, then blurted out the first thing that came into his head; "You're a good guy, aren't you?" he asked, "Wanting to save the ShellNumemon's daughters..."

Kōji abruptly ended his study and rolled over so that his and Takuya's poses were identical; "Hmph. You didn't have to save them too," he said, essentially brushing Takuya off.

Takuya frowned at the other boy's attitude and rolled over without another word. He was _not_ going to argue with Kōji, no he was not. His friends needed sleep, and he wasn't going to risk Izumi evolving and kicking his ass out the door. And it was a long fall from that door too. Takuya shuddered just thinking about it, and then jumped slightly as one of the leaves brushed bare skin and tickled his waist.

Then a brainwave hit him like a Trailmon. He quietly rolled over and squinted through the dark a Kōji's back.

'My night vision really sucks,' he thought as he finally spotted a section of skin just above the other boy's hips where his shirt and jacket weren't covering him. He picked up a leaf and silently reached over, brushing Kōji's waist and retracting his hand quickly and feigning sleep when the other boy jumped and turned over to search for the source.

This, of course, was a test.

'He didn't make a sound!' Takuya thought gleefully as the other boy brushed frantically through the leaves looking for whatever bug had crawled over him.

* * *

When Kōji had finally calmed down enough to deem the bed safe, he lay back down, facing the ceiling, before resolutely closing his eyes and wishing the creepy crawlies away; god he hated bugs!

He heard a rustle beside him and resisted the urge to sit up straight and jump around like a little girl with a mouse nearby.

'You are sixteen, you can handle a bug. You are sixteen, you can handle a bug. You are sixteen, you can handle a bug,' he repeated to himself silently, 'Besides, it's probably Takuya being annoying and not going to sleeEEP!'

His eyes snapped open, and he desperately fought the spasms running up and down his sides. What had yanked him from his thoughts had been Takuya's hand being shoved under his shirt, and then feathering along his sides in a motion which he despised.

'The bastard's tickling me!' he thought as he wriggled to try and get away. Takuya simply lifted a leg and straddled him before continuing his tickling even worse than before, 'And he knows all my weak spots!'

Kōji endured the torture silently, trying to escape all the while, before mentally slapping himself; 'If he knows all the best spots that means that he's probably ticklish too!'

He reached up, gritting his teeth as Takuya finally found his weakest spots – just above and to either side of his navel – and began the counter-attack.

Takuya bit his lip hard and told himself to bear with it as Kōji started to tickle him back, and pressed on with his own assault.

* * *

The battle raged fiercely, both teens giving as good as they got, but when Kōji finally got tired of Takuya's attempt at... either dominance or a way of embarrassing him, he wasn't certain, he removed his hands from the other's sides and relaxed as he slowed his fingers too.

"You give up?" Takuya whispered at him, panting and silhouetted in the moonlight streaming from the window.

Kōji nearly said yes before he had his own brainwave.

"No," he murmured, before wrapping his hands around the back of Takuya's head, pulling his face towards his own and firmly kissing him soundly on the lips. The other boy stiffened on top of him but didn't try to free himself.

Kōji let him go.

"Do _you_ give up?" he asked, spreading his arms to either side of him as he grinned about his now assured victory. He was certain the Takuya was blushing furiously above him, even if he couldn't see it.

Takuya, of course, took that remark as a challenge.

"No," he mumbled, before descending on the other boy and kissing him roughly.

Kōji kissed back, not willing to back down on something that _he'd_ started, and flipped them so that he was on top. This stopped Takuya in his tracks.

"Why didn't you do that when I was tickling you?" he asked quietly, blinking up at the boy sitting on top of him.

"Because I couldn't; I was trying too hard not to scream," he admitted, "But this round, _I_ will be the winner."

"So you admit that I won-"

Kōji had put a hand over his mouth; "Shut up and kiss me."

They continued for quite a while, Takuya occasionally feathering his fingers across Kōji's weak spots so that he could flip them and gain the top position, until a rustling from next to them gained their attention.

"Takuya, what're you doing to Kōji?" asked Tomoki as he rubbed his eyes. From what he could see, Takuya was trying to throttle Kōji and vice versa, though Takuya seemed to be winning as he was on top.

As soon as that thought entered his mind he ran to the light switch.

"Izumi! Takuya and Kōji are fighting again!" he called to wake the older girl up, flicking on the light to see both teens flushed and panting.

As soon as Tomoki had spoken the two boys had been trying to arrange themselves so that it looked like Takuya had _indeed_ been strangling Kōji, and not like they'd been making out on the floor for the last hour.

'Oh my god, if Izumi ever finds out she'll skin me alive; she's totally got the hots for him!'

'Oh lord, if that girl ever finds out she'll kill Takuya! And after all the effort I just spent teaching how to kiss properly, too...'

"TAKUYA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"


End file.
